Favor
by VittoriaD'Lenfent
Summary: Dos almas. Una obsesión. Un favor.AU, HeixEd, Yaoi.


**Serie: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Título: **Favor

**Género:** terror/angst

**Pareja:** HeixEd

**Rating:** R

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Yaoi(relación hombre/hombre), sexo implícito, alusión al suicidio, violencia, drogas, y esas cosas lindas de la vida.

* * *

**Favor**

No es que le molestara su compañía, ni la extravagante relación que mantenían hacía ya tres años. Aunque bien sabía que cualquiera que conociera su curiosa historia los desaprobaría, y no sería extraño que la persona promedio se sintiera aberrada ante sus detalles, la verdad es que Edward le había caído bien desde el principio.

La idea de que su afecto por él iba más allá de la simple amistad y de sus intereses en común era recurrente en sus pensamientos. Él mismo lo había predicho el día que se conocieron en Rumania, cuando notó cómo el joven rubio lo observaba de arriba abajo, impreso en su cara un popurrí de sentimientos tales como el desconcierto, la alegría y el horror. Entonces se dio cuenta que una fuerza misteriosa y extraña a su entendimiento unía a sus dos almas de una manera especial; algo similar al destino, tal vez. A partir de ese momento, siempre habían estado juntos.

Su forma de pensar no cambió incluso el día en que Edward, hundido en la miseria del alcohol y del remordimiento, le confesó todo. Las razones no cambiarían los hechos ni los sentimientos. Aunque fuera una mera copia, un reemplazo de apariencia exacta de quien el otro realmente anhelaba. Eso no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Ya despojado de la culpa inicial, Edward no tardó en meterse en su cama con la excusa de que era él el único en comprenderlo, y todo lo que tenía en ese mundo. Aquello fue un alivio al deseo que hacía buen rato había estado conteniendo dolorosamente, y a partir de esa noche, sus encuentros de alcoba se hicieron frecuentes.

Quizás fue el hecho de materializarse su esotérica relación en un placer mundano la causa del retorno de la culpa de Edward, la cual comenzó a tejerse como una tela tan larga y confusa, que al final fue imposible llegar al nudo inicial para deshacerlo. Eso, sumado al fracaso de sus investigaciones por regresar al mundo del que hablaba día y noche, lo hizo caer en la depresión y lo fue convirtiendo gradualmente en alguien irreconocible.

—¿En qué piensas?—le preguntó una mañana helada de otoño.

Sus irises dorados de ya un escaso brillo fijados en la ventana empañada se veían perdidos en un mar de recuerdos pertenecientes a una época indefinida. Debajo de las sábanas amarillentas y añejas, se escondían su cuerpo desnudo magullado por inútiles peleas callejeras y su piel pálida algo maltratada a causa de los excesos de alcohol y tabaco.

—Vida de mierda…—pronunció fríamente, ignorando su pregunta.—Eres lo único que me mantiene aquí. Si no fuera por ti, me habría matado hace rato.

No se sorprendió ante semejante declaración, pues hacía tiempo que las quejas eran lo único en salir de la boca de su compañero, y a sus recientes comportamientos poco morales no podía evitar tildarlos de suicidas. Bajó la vista, y luego de meditarlo unos instantes, dijo:

—Si no fuera por mí¿serías feliz?

Edward giró su rostro hacia él sosteniendo una leve sonrisa, y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, de nuevo desatento a sus palabras.

—Tsk… de todas formas, soy un cobarde. Jamás tendría las agallas para hacerlo.

No supo por qué, pero en ese momento creyó comprenderlo todo. Creyó saber finalmente la razón por la cual estaba a su lado, por qué habían aceptado compartirlo todo desde el comienzo de una manera casi enfermiza.

Detrás de los ojos desorbitados de Edward, en los que logró divisar esa misma primera y deliciosa mirada, notó la satisfacción más grande que jamás había experimentado, mientras sentía la sangre tibia escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

—¿Eres feliz ahora?

En el instante en que el brillo se esfumó por completo de sus pupilas, abandonándose a la muerte tan deseada, sus mejillas se bañaron de lágrimas, no de dolor por la pérdida, sino de una emoción tan grande que rozaba el éxtasis.

Durante el juicio, no se defendió. Aunque en ningún momento utilizó la palabra "culpable" para referirse a que efectivamente había asesinado a Edward Elric.

Ni siquiera cuando lo condenaron a muerte sintió nada similar al arrepentimiento.

Nada ni nadie lo disuadiría de la idea de que todo lo que hizo fue concederle un favor a quien tanto le había importado. Formaba parte de sus destinos, y él lo había aceptado con agridulce sumisión.

**Fin**


End file.
